Question: We found some shells on the beach this morning. This afternoon, we found $7$ more shells. In total, we found $11$ shells. How many shells did we find this morning?
Answer: We found $11$ total shells. Count the $7$ shells that we found this afternoon. There are $4$ left. We found $4$ shells this morning. $4 + 7 = 11$